Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth
Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth (ウルトラマン Fighting Evolution Rebirth - Urutoraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth) is an Action/Fighting game developed and published by Banpresto. It is the 4th entry to Ultraman Fighting Evolution series. Story Bulton comes to the city for wreaking havoc. Fortunately, Ultraman arrives just in time to battle Bulton. Ultraman proves to be strong than Bulton, so Bulton decides to leave the battle. Ultraman then crushes Bulton's rock for can't destroying him. Ultraman then battles the ancient monster, Gomora. After a few times, Gomora decides to leave but Ultraman catch his tail, only for Gomora cuts his tail. Red King then appears to battle Ultraman. Ultraman also easily defeated Red King. However, an mysterious UFO uses a purple mist on Red King. Meanwhile, Ultra Seven manages to defeat Eleking. Unfortunately, the purple mist appears again an changes Eleking to Ex Eleking. However, Ultra Seven defeats Ex Eleking with no trouble. The mysterious UFO then flies away. In night city, Ultraman Tiga is dueling with Kyrieloid. However, Kyrieloid escapes to a cave. In there, Ultraman Tiga finds the injuried Gomora. However, after battling him, Tiga know that Gomora doesn't want to battle and the monster decides to leave. Gomora then killed by Chaos Kyrieloid. Though had evolved, Ultraman Tiga easily defeat Chaos Kyrieloid. Meanwhile, Ultraman Taro fights the rampaging Tyrant, only the monsters defeated easily. Taro then quickly get to the volcano for battling Ex Red King. The Ex monster also defeated by Ultraman Taro. Ultraman Cosmos also seen battling Ex Gomora. However, the military tries to kill Ex Gomora, which contrast for Cosmos, who want to calm Gomora. Fortunately, Ultraman Cosmos succeed use Luna Shootles to Ex Gomora and returning him back to Gomora. Gomora then leaves in peace. Ultraman Gaia battles Bulton in airport. When Bulton almost defeated, he creates Imitation Ultraman Agul. The real one arrives to aid Ultraman Gaia to defeating Imitation Ultraman Agul. Bulton then sucks Gaia to his body. However, Ultraman Gaia manages to defeat Bulton. In the moon, Ultraman Taro is seen battling the gigantic, Ex Tyrant. However Ex Tyrant defeated, he revives back as Ex Tyrant II. Taro had a difficulties on Ex Tyrant II's revives ability. Fortunately, then sun rises and Ex Tyrant's revives ability is negated. Taro then easily defeat the monster. The mysterious UFO seen flies away again. In Monster Graveyard. Ultraman tries to attack Geronimon in his frost state. However, the monster soon released from it. However, he can stand Ultraman's attacks, Geronimon dies because the injuries. Ultra Seven also manages to drop down the mysterious UFo, who it revealed containing Alien Baltan. Ultra Seven also manages to defeat Alien Baltan. At the same time, Ultraman Cosmos defeated Waroga, only to be revives as Chaos Waroga. Cosmos also defeat the monster easily. However, he was sucked by Alien Mephilas for become a nuisance to his plan. Mephilas then summoned the copy of Ex Tyrant, only to be defeated by Cosmos. Meanwhile, Mephilas contact Ultraman for meeting him long enough for his Choasroids wreak havoc the Land Of Light. However, both Seven and Taro manage to defeat Chaosroid S and T. However, Chaosroid U easily defeated Ultraman. Fortunately, the Plasma Spark gives the powers to Ultramn for delivering Giga Specium Ray and defeat Choasroid U. In earth, Neo Choas Darkness manages to defeated Ultraman Agul, Gaia, and Tiga. Fortunately, Ultraman Cosmos break free from Mephilas's dimension. Cosmso then uses his Luna Shootles on Neo Chaos Darkness. However, before manage to be free from Choas Organism. Mephilas fuse completely with Neo Chaos Darkness to create Neo Chaos Darkness II. Neo Chaos Darkness II also strong enough to survived Cosmods Eclipse Form's Cosmium Beam. After long battle, Cosmos uses Ulna Shootles again with all Ultras' powers to use Cosmo Shootles. The beam affected Neo Chaos Darkness II. However, Mephilas still survives, vowing revenge on the Ultras next time. The Earth is saved once again by the Ultramen. Game Modes Story Mode This mode has you fighting several monsters/aliens and ends with the battle against Neo Chaos Darkness Arcade Mode In this mode you are able to choose Ultras/Monsters/Aliens to fight 5 characters. Versus Mode In this mode you can select Ultramen and Monsters to fight each other with your friends. Training Mode/Tutorial Mode In this mode, you can learn or train with the game's basics. Destruction Mode In this mode, you will use Gomora and destroy many buildings and the final boss was Ultraman. This mode can be unlocked after beat the Story Mode Options Mode You are able to changes any settings that are available on the game Playable Characterers Returning Characters *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga: Multi Type, Sky Type, Power Type *Ultraman Gaia: V2, Supreme *Ultraman Agul: V2 *Ultraman Cosmos: Luna, Corona (new), Eclipse *Gomora *Alien Baltan *Eleking *Tyrant *Red King New & Exclusive Characters *Bullton* *EX- Red King** *EX- Gomora** *EX- Eleking** *Waroga* *Chaos Waroga** *Kyrieloid* *Chaos Kyrieloid** *Imitation Ultraman Agul V2** *EX- Tyrant** *EX- Tyrant 2** *Chaosroid S** *Chaosroid T** *Chaosroid U** *Alien Mephilas* *Chaos Darkness* *Chaos Darkness 2*** (*) Characters and Forms that are appeared as new playable characters. (**) Characters exclusive to the game. Unplayable Characters *Golza *Gan-Q *Reigubas *Gudon *Twin Tail *Bemstar *Alien Hippori *Vakishim Playable Stages *City *Monster Island *Monster Island ( Volcano Eruption ) *Hydroelectric Power Planet *City ( Night ) *Cave *Volcano *Industrial Complex *Airport Land *Inside Bulton *Moon *Monster Graveyard *Hell *Ultra Tower *Ultra Land *Plasma Spark *Chaos City *Inside Neo Chaos Darkness (Ultra mode only) *Inside Bullton (Ultra mode only) Trivia *EX forms are introduced in this video game. They would later reappear in the Ultra Galaxy series, Bandai toyline, and the arcade games Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum and its sequel. *Being the most modern Ultraman at the time, Ultraman Cosmos replaces Ultraman Tiga as the main character in this entry of the FIghting Evolution series. *As opposed to the previous game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, the character roster has been greatly reduced from 40 to 28. This most likely done to include new elements and characters models for this game. *Kyrieloid 2 was renamed in the game. The rename is called "Chaos Kyrieloid". Because there's no different between his appearance in the game and the series. Category:Video Games Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution series Category:Crossovers